The Best in The Worst Places
by Splee97
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore. She had to go. But what happens when an even farther past comes to haunt her. A past who's embodiment she thought dead. Ron-bashing in a sort of extreme sense. Abuse, rape, prostitution and stuff. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. PrologueShould I continue?

**So this is just a story idea that I came up with with my friend Angel BL-chan AKA my polish twin. Please review so I know if someone actually thinks what I write is good. I will keep going if people like this idea.**

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's Perspective<span>

The pavement glows with a soft light. Her hair, usually bushy and wild, is slicked down on to her skull. The street lights throw sharp shadows across a bruised face.

She stumbles, landing on her hands and knees. The scrapes only retracing deeper scars. A voice drunkenly calls out to her, "Oh beautiful 'Mione where are you going? I was only just getting started."

She shudders but slowly stands and turns to see _him. _The one whose child she had bore. Yes, before her stood her husband, drunk and very, VERY pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT IF A POLICE OFFICER FOUND YOU LIKE THIS? I WOULD BE IN JAIL WOMAN! I would be in jail and you and your stupid child would be out on the street!" Ron shouts, "Maybe I should just leave you and take your precious daughter. Where would you be then hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again." she said shaking and cowering.

"I SAID CALL ME MASTER WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME!" the red haired man shouted, swinging his fist back and connecting with her jaw.

She simply nodded. Her husband then grabbed her by the shirt (or at least what was left of the blouse) and dragged her down the street. Back to the hell-hole she had to call home.


	2. Chapter 1: New Life and the End of Mine

**Sorry for taking forever to update, my mind can't be made to write!**

**So, this is MY interpretation of the characters. I have always seen Ron as becoming an abusive drunken git, since the moment Ron/Hermione became a definite canon pairing.**

**Now that my rant is over, ON WITH LE STORY :D**

**(Italics are dreams/flashbacks and the like)**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's Perspective<br>_

"No, no, no, NO!" she screamed, writhing with tattered and bloody sheets constricting her more and more.

She sat straight up and took a few heaving breaths. The walls around her were dark, almost black, and thin. The sounds of a child's sobs echoed in and around her. She tried to move but the sheets held her legs. She screamed.

After the ringing had left from her ears, she realized that it was the sheets, not a man come to dirty her all ready tainted innocence.

She slowly unwound herself from the sheets, one hand placed protectively over her bulging stomach. Yes, she was, in fact, pregnant. This time she knew it was a boy, she had found that out when she had a moment alone to cast the spell.

Not only was she pregnant, she was 9 months pregnant and expecting a baby any day now. As soon as she lost the weight she had gained she would be gone. Her, her children, and any hope she still held that she wouldn't have to do this.

With the amount of food she got, that could be less than 3 days. She would have to take a 3 day old baby and a 2 year old daughter out onto the streets, and my God it killed her.

Suddenly she felt as if her stomach was clenching, almost like, if it was a hand, a tight fist. She gasped and started breathing heavily, these were contractions.

"I'm about to have a child and nobodies home," she thought, just realizing how terrible this would be. At least she could remember what to do from her past birth. Breathe in, hold 2..3...4...5, breathe out. Repeat.

After what felt like hours, but could have been no more than a few minutes, the sound of cries filled the room. Relieved and exhausted, she cut the umbilical cord with a bout of magic. She was among the most powerful witches if not of her generation, ever. She could do at least that without a wand.

She slowly picked up the little boy who's cries continued to echo. She fed him, though she wished she could just sleep. As the little boy finished he yawned and, thankfully, fell into a deep sleep that I could only hope would last the night.

I watched him smiling until black spots danced before my eyes. The black started to close in and the last thing I saw was a red-headed man run in and start shouting about deceit and lies.

_"Ron! You're home! I'm so glad to see you!" she smiled as she heard the door slam shut. Then she sighed 'must have had a hard day at work.'_

_"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! YOU WHORE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron bellowed as he stomped into the kitchen. She could practically see the swirling fumes of alcohol coming off of his body._

_"I-I'm making dinner. That is what you asked isn't it? That I make dinner so we could eat when you got home? It just needs another minute." she said, voice quavering due to the fear her drunken husband pierced her with._

_"You whore! Be glad I'm in a good mood, this won't hurt quite so much" Ron sneered, a sickening smile beginning to spread over his face. He reached to her and grabbed her roughly, starting to strip her down._

_"RON! Ronald please. Dinner will burn! Please Ron not right now!" Hermione sobbed, as each article of clothing fell mercilessly to the tiled floor._

_"You deserve this you slut. Isn't this what you want? A rough fuck?" Ron snarled as he entered her forcefully, causing her to bleed and tear._

_He pounded into her, each sob seeming to serve only to make him harder. He roughly groped her breast, biting it in between moans of ecstasy. Eventually he came, spurting hot seed inside her. He pulled out and she fell to the floor curled up and shaking with sobs._

_"That's what you get whore," he said, and kicked her in the ribs. A crack and a gasp of pain later, she knew that her ribs were broken. He continued to kick her and survival instinct took over as she hid her head between her bare legs. The little protection this supplied, opened up her back as a target, 'But,' she thought to herself 'at least I won't die.'_

* * *

><p><strong>WOW 734 words O:<strong>

**Sooo, that flashback dream thing got way longer than I wanted but at least now you can see some of her past. Keep in mind I am a virgin writer and the whole childbirth part was off scanty research through google.**

**Please review! I would also LOOOVVEE a beta that could help me with this. Like I said, virgin writer over here.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Death and Flight

**A/N: Thanks to Angel Bl-chan and serena2010 for Beta help ^.^ hope you enjoy this chapter! I do apologize on not updating, I'm sort of bad at that -/- Anyway R&R please if you've got a moment!**

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes, and her cradled arms pulled tightly around empty air.<p>

She shot straight up and gasped in pain. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for a clue as to the location of her little boy. Slowly they came to rest on a note, whereupon further inspection read,

_This boy would do well as a whore,_

_seeing how much he takes after his mother._

_But I won't let some child of a whore live again_

_I took pity on Rose but another child_

_and you will watch them both die._

_~ Ron_

She choked back a sob. He was going to kill him. Her little boy! Taking a deep breath she got herself together. This was good, in a sick twisted sort of way, he wouldn't be spending the first 3 days of his life surrounded by abuse just to have to watch his mother sell herself. No need for her to buy expensive formula.

She stood up, resisting the urge to cry out. She no longer had a wand but a little bit of magic could be done without it. The wand had never really suited her anyway. Her parents had rushed her out the first time a little spark of something had happened. Nothing could really be done in the healing department but she could slim herself down and glamour enough bruises for this to work.

Gathering the necessary clothes was interesting. They were hidden under the bed, behind lose floorboards, everywhere. Ron didn't need anymore fuel for his whore theory. They were scandalous; fishnets, short skirts, and belly shirts. She could only take a few warm things for Rose herself and a few blankets.

All of the supplies were shoved into the small beaded pink bag, still charmed years later. Then she crept as quietly as she could into the kitchen. Quick work was made of the fridge and cupboards. Most of the space was filled with alcohol after all.

Once everything was packed away she snuck back down the hall to the small haven that was her daughters room. It was rare for Ron to even go near the room. Rose was fast asleep and, though it caused her strain, Hermione picked her up and stepped out. She walked towards the door, dreading the trek down the halls of the dingy apartment building.


End file.
